Exemplary embodiments relate to hardware mapping, and more particularly to, hardware mapping for data centers for disaster exercises and events.
A data center or datacenter is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It generally includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and security devices. Data centers store business information and provide global access to the information and application software through a plurality of computer resources. Data centers may also include automated systems to monitor server activity, network traffic and performance. Data centers may be known by a variety of names such as, by way of example, a server farm, hosting facility, data farm, data warehouse, co-location facility, co-located server hosting facility, corporate data center, managed data centers, internet hotel, internet service provider, application service provider, full service provider, wireless application service provider or other data network facility. Regardless of the name used, a typical data center houses computer resources such as mainframe computers, web servers, application servers, file servers, and printer servers executing various operating systems and application software, storage subsystems and network infrastructure.
Since a data center can be very large, hardware mapping of a data center is a tedious process that forces an individual to access many different sources of data, and track all of this information that needs to be used in the mapping decision.